Love Ain't All It's Cracked Up to Be
by Crimson Sheets
Summary: Gentle snow, soft raven locks, and a harsh shove backwards and Hidan knows he's fallen in love with someone he's met just moments ago. Yelling, coffee laced ice, and a threat later, he's hooked for good. But when this stranger refuses and declines any and all of Hidan's advances, what's a love struck fool to do?


_This is the start of something that may never be finished, seriously. I take forever to write. But I have high hopes for this story and hopefully it'll only be 5-7 chapters long. __But we'll see how fast this gets put up._

_This is only the prologue, so expect more writing next time!_

**_Please_ _review!_**

_**Warnings for entire story:**__ (graphic) yaoi, language. I don't own anything_

* * *

And in that moment, Hidan knew he had fallen in love.

But how could he not have? This person, who ever it was, was simply _divine_. Skin as flawless as the snow that fell around them, sticking to the dark clothing and midnight colored hair. Even from the way the male stood with his back straight, fingers wrapped fully around the large cup of what Hidan could only guess was coffee or some form of hot chocolate, violet colored eyes simply couldn't look away because the person was _that_ gorgeous.

Standing in the snow, most likely looking like a fish out of water with his mouth open, knees buckling together from the cool weather, arms full of bags with now meaningless items, Hidan was frozen. Gemstone-like eyes wide, dry lips twitching open then shut again, normally pale cheeks dusted over with a bright pink (from the cold or the sight of a beautiful person, Hidan wasn't sure), the tall male was _sure_ he'd fallen head over heels in love with a stranger who hadn't even noticed him.

But that was okay, he'd rather not be noticed right at this moment, not when he in such a shocked state. The dark-haired beauty placed the steaming cup of coffee to his lips, taking a small sip before looking up at the gray skies above, the clouds dark as snow continued to feather down from so high up. Digging teeth into his bottom lip (now that he had control over his body once again), Hidan watched the little pink tongue come out and collect whatever hot drink that was left of pale lips.

He just _had_ to know this person. Had to meet them, had to have them all to himself because there was just _no one_ _else _he'd ever seen who was prettier than this person. Never had Hidan wanted to devote his time and energy to another person before. But this _creature_ (because there was no way this boy was from Earth, not when he was that good-looking)... Hidan wouldn't mind spending the rest of his life next to this person if it meant waking up to this simply beautiful boy.

The silver-haired male nearly dropped all his bags just to go catch the beauty in case he was to leave so soon (this was a rather large city, Hidan doubted that they would meet each other again accidentally and he couldn't take that chance) but decided that was a rather creepy way of approaching the other. With a glance around at the near empty shopping district, a wrinkle of a pink nose, and a shrug, Hidan put one steel-toed boot in front of the other, making his way over the long-haired male as gentle snow crunched beneath his feet.

"Hey!" he called out, head cocking to the side as a wide grin stretched his lips. Gorgeous eyes with somewhat crimson color flecks sprinkled in the near black eyes flashed over at him, thin brows shooting up in question. Hidan stopped in front of the surprised male, coming up to stand a good two heads above the boy. _Cute_.

The other was silent a moment, thin fingers moving to push back a stray strand of obsidian hair behind a pink painted ear (which must have been from the cold, though Hidan would like to think he was the cause), eyes looking over his overly dressed form and bags. With a tilt of the pretty head and a cross of thin arms, the beauty spoke.

"May I help you?" And Hidan thought he was going to _melt_. Voice like velvet, the softest of silks. It was quiet but definitely demanding. It made the taller male grin that much wider and grip the tough rope of his bag handles just a little tighter. Ah, yes, he definitely wouldn't mind hearing that voice whisper his name.

"Yes, actually," he said back, stepping a little closer to the other male, who, in turn, took a slightly smaller step back. "I wanted tell you something." Thin brows narrowed at his statement, pale lips pulling down into a small frown. Hidan didn't seem to care however, and he proceeded to lean down, placing a soft, feather light kiss against an unsuspecting pale cheek. "I think I'm in love with you."

That's when he felt a hand on chest shoving him backwards as his eyes met with a pair of wide crimson ringed ones. He stumbled back a bit, silver brows pulling down slightly. He watched the raven haired beauty step back once more, head shaking, pale lips in a set line.

"What do you think you're doing? You don't know me!" Ah- that was true, Hidan had to admit. He dropped his bags this time, raising his hands up as if showing the beauty he meant no harm. Long, pale fingers curled slightly as the wind chillingly brushed up against them and Hidan idly wondered if they'd turn blue if he kept them up for long enough. But to hurt the other male? No, hurting the porcelain skinned boy was the last thing on his mind. He wanted a date, a phone number, a night together, _anything_ with the gorgeous creature. Chapped lips pulled to the side in a slightly annoyed manner.

"Give me a chance, will ya? I'm fucking serious, I think I love you." Gemstone colored eyes looked up at the softening clouds, a small sigh falling from his lips. "I know this is crazy," he continued, moving his freezing fingers to scratch the back of his head as he one again looked down at the smaller male, "but I saw you for the first time just now... and I knew that you were the one." All he spoke was truth.

"You _are_ crazy."

"I want to show you I'm not lying." The chances of this turning out in Hidan's favor were slim. The fair-skinned creature surely thought he was a nutcase or a killer, which Hidan personally thought he wasn't, but how could he convince a stranger that? "I'll take you out for dinner, I'll buy you anything you want, I'll give you my number." He sighed again, glancing down at his bags that were surely getting soaked by the soft snow.

"My name is Hidan," he tried again. "I go to school at a near by university, I own a small apartment on the other side of town, I have this annoying blond roommate, and I just refuse to leave you alone until you give me a chance. I'll fucking prove to you I'm serious." A shake of the boy's head, ebony hair flew about his head like a dark halo, and another sip of what Hidan could now identify as coffee, and pale lips parted once more.

"Get away from me, I don't care." Silver brows further dropped, his grin faltering. "You're insane if you think I belive anything you're saying. Why should I trust a stranger who "falls in love" with me at first sight?" Another point made by the beauty.

"Well-" Another scratch of his head. "What can I do to get your trust?"

"You can start by leaving me alone." A sigh.

"Give me your arm."

"No."

Hidan growls, taking a hold of a black sweater covered arm, yanking the sleeve up. Taking a pen from his pocket, while to keep the beauty from scratching his eyes out, Hidan sloppily writes his phone number down on the thin arm. Just as he finishes the last number, his feet almost slipping out from under him on the ice as the lithe body jerks and pulls, the arm is pulled away.

"That's my number," he says, watching narrowed eyes scan over the number with distaste. "Call, message, e-mail me. I'll answer, I swear." Those pretty dark eyes look at him next, complete intent to kill written in the deep orbs. Hidan only stares back though, a grin curling dry lips. Vermilion tainted eyes drop down then, eyeing something on the ground as rose-colored lips pull up into a snarl.

"The only person you'll be getting a phone call from is the police!" Violet eyes looked down to his heavy shoes, eyes immediately picking up the usually blindly bright snow. The snow he stood on, however, was dark and black as steam filled the air around the unusual colored ice. A thin silver brow was raised, wondering just what he was stepping in.

"Ah-" Then his eyes found the large, plastic cup that was still spitting out coffee from the lid coming off. _That_ explained the harsh glare the raven was giving the ground (and him, too). The drink must have been spilt when he tried to get the number down. With nimble fingers outstretched in determination to rip slicked back silver strands out of his head, the cup must have been dropped. Hidan sighed, rolling his eyes back up to the male before him. "This gives you another reason to call me. I'll pay for another, I'll buy you whatever you want; more coffee, any flavor, any amount."

And he was serious. Hidan wasn't the type to go back on his word, nor was he the type to simply give up on something he wanted. This boy, this _divine_ _creature_, was what Hidan wanted most right now. He knew not only now, but later too. He other was one of a kind, gorgeous, unique and the religious man wanted to keep such a gem all to himself. He'd do anything, knew also knew, for this person. If only he were given a chance, Hidan would show him just how genuine he was and how sincere his feelings were.

But the beauty, this perfect person was leaving, leaving Hidan to stand alone once more with his mouth open and cheeks red (though definitely from frustration and embarrassment this time around) as he sadly watched the long, darker than black hair swish back and forth. Reaching down and grabbing his once forgotten and now soggy bags, lovely purple eyes stayed trained on the mob of black as it moved further and further away into the white abyss that was a winter wonderland as snow continued to fall.

"Don't forget to call!" he yelled with every bit of air in his lungs, then quieter, "Please don't forget." Hanging his head, Hidan kicked his foot forwards, sending coffee tainted ice flying around him. "Dammit, I fucked everything up, didn't I?"

A loud, frustrated groan bubbled from his chest, a sigh pushing past his lips as he walked in the other direction of the now gone divinity. Silver brows pulled down as snow crunched beneath his heavy steps, the usually cocky and smug grin absent from pale features having been replaced by a downwards pull of his lips.

Love had always been something he was bad at.


End file.
